conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Sdrafyaot
Sdrafyaot (IPA: ˈsdrafyɔt) is an a posteriori constructed language created solely for the independance of the fictional nation of Sdrafya (fully Cundım u Sdrafya). The language was created over a 2 year period, whilst the creator studied natural and artificial languages from around the world. Sdrafyaot and its sister language Bládvac are the national languages of Sdrafya. Classification Sdrafyaot is an a posteriori Indo-European language and part of the Nordic Germanic group, meaning it is heavily influenced by Icelandic and Faroese. The language also shows some influence from English and German. Phonology Alphabet In Sdrafyaot a''' and '''ɑ, v''' and '''ʋ, and l''' and '''ɫ are allophones of A, V and L respectively. In everyday writing, di/triphthongs have only the first letter is capitalized in proper nouns and at the start of sentences. Stress in Sdrafyaot is very regular and occurs on the first syllable of a word (and every 3rd there after in longer words). This is over-ruled by the letter w''', which denotes irregular stress. This letter is placed before the stressed syllable ( in longer words, every 3rd syllable after the denoted is stressed). Consonants Vowels Phonotactics In Sdrafyaot, any plosive except '''jj can precede a fricative. Any plosive or fricative except jj can precede r''' or '''l. Any of s''', sh', 'ś', '''z', zh and ź''' can precede any plosive. Any consonant except '''s, sh, ś''', '''z, zh and ź''' can precede any of '''s, sh, z''' and '''zh. Any consonant except n''', '''nj, r''' or '''jj can be palatalized (''-j''), any consonant except chl, r '''or '''l can be labialized (''-u''), and any consonant except chl, n''', '''nj, r''', '''l or jj can be labio-palatalized (''-ju''). Any vowel can pre/succeed any other vowel or consonant. Vowels are pronounced as seperate syllables except for the letters ai, ao, aúı and úı, plus the Sdrafyaot vowel offglides - vowel clusters ending '-ı', '-i', '-u' and '-y'. Mutations Preceding an r or l''', the vowel '''a becomes ɑ''', with consonants, a '''v following an s''', '''sh, or h''' mutates to '''ʋ, and an l''' that precedes a consonant or ends a word mutates to '''ɫ. Grammar Copulae Sdrafyaot has only one copula edh (to be) that comes in 7 forms dependant on aspect and tense. Itś édh - I am Ech édh - You are Tjeryt édhuin - You (formal) are Er/Íre/Te édh - He/She/It is Vjan/Źu/Thai edh ''- We/You (plural)/They are ''Itś/Ech/Tjeryt/Er/Íre/Te édhu ''- I/You/You(f)/He/She/It was/were ''Vjan/Źu/Thai edhu ''- We/You(pl)/They were ''Itś/Ech/Tjeryt/Er/Íre/Te édhar ''- I/You/You(f)/He/She/It have/has ''Vjan/Źu/Thai edhar ''- We/You(pl)/They have Nouns ''-es is added to the end of nouns to denote their plural form. In this case no accomadation needs to be made. hýnt - dog hýntes - dogs In cases where the words ends with an e'', the duplicated letter is dropped. ''mániscje - person mániscjes - people However, words ending with r'' or ''l use ''-á'' to denote plural form. ljaor - lorry ljaorá - lorries Articles Nouns, and all other words in Sdrafyaot are genderless, and the sole definite article is to. to fjerı- the fire The only regular indefinite article is aoi. aoi huśar ''- a house ''ce(w)-'' is a negative indefinite article used to denote not having, not being, or there not being something. In most cases a ''w is added to denote the stress is on the first syllable of the verb. This is only over-ruled by nouns that already show denoted stress. Itś cewbúc édhar. - I have no book (I no-book have). Sem ceviwesa édh. - That is not a river (That not-river is). Dhar cewhjóndhir édh. - There is no snow (There no-snow is). Adjectives Adjectives in Sdrafyaot are placed after the noun, and they undergo no change. aoi éplji raúıdh - a red apple épljies raúıdh - red apples Verbs Verbs in Sdrafyaot function similarly to those in English and German. In Sdrafyaot, the verb always cames last in the sentence, and if a copula is needed it then follows the verb. Infinitive tálid - to talk Progressive tálid - talking Present Simple Itś/Ech/Tjeryt/Er/Íre/Te/Vjan/Źu/Thai tálid. - I/You/You(f)/He/She/It/We/You(pl)/They talk/talks. Present Progressive Itś/Ech/Er/Íre/Te tálid édh. - I/You/He/She/It am/are/is talking. Tjeryt tálid édhuin. - You(f) are talking. Vjan/Źu/Thai tálid edh. - We/You(pl)/They are talking. Past Simple Itś/Ech/Tjeryt/Er/Íre/Te/Vjan/Źu/Thai cántálid. - I/You/You(f)/He/She/It/We/You(pl)/They talked. cán-'' is added to any verb to denote its past and perfect form. In verbs that begin with '''n', ng or nj, the n''' in ''cán-'' is dropped. '''Past Progressive Itś/Ech/Tjeryt/Er/Íre/Te tálid édhu. - I/You/You(f)/He/She/It was/were talking. Vjan/Źu/Thai tálid edhu. - We/You(pl)/They were talking. Present Perfect Itś/Ech/Tjeryt/Er/Íre/Te cántálid édhar. - I/You/You(f)/He/She/It have/has talked. Vjan/Źu/Thai cántálid edhar. - We/You(pl)/They have talked. Past Perfect Itś/Ech/Tjeryt/Er/Íre/Te hádh cántálid. - I/You/You(f)/He/She/It had talked. Vjan/Źu/Thai hadh cántálid. - We/You(pl)/They had talked. Future Perfect Itś/Ech/Tjeryt/Er/Íre/Te tame cántálid édhar. - I/You/You(f)/He/She/It will have talked. Vjan/Źu/Thai tame cántálid edhar. - We/You(pl)/They will have talked. Future Itś/Ech/Tjeryt/Er/Íre/Te/Vjan/Źu/Thai tame tálid. - I/You/You(f)/He/She/It/We/You(pl)/They will talk. Near Future Itś/Ech/Er/Íre/Te fara adh tálid édh. - I/You/He/She/It am/are/is going to talk. Tjeryt fara adh tálid édhuin. - You(f) are going to talk. Vjan/Źu/Thai fara adh tálid edh. - We/You(pl)/They are going to talk. Present Passive Itś/Ech/Er/Íre/Te cel cántálid édh. - I/You/He/She/It am/are/is talked to. Tjeryt cel cántálid édhuin. - You(f)are talked to. Vjan/Źu/Thai cel cántálid edh. - We/You(pl)/They are talked to. Past Progressive Itś/Ech/Tjeryt/Er/Íre/Te cel cántálid édhu. - I/You/You(f)/He/She/It was/were talked to. Vjan/Źu/Thai cel cántálid edhu. - We/You(pl)/They were talked to. Conditional Active Itś/Ech/Tjeryt/Er/Íre/Te/Vjan/Źu/Thai iach tálid. - I/You/You(f)/He/She/It/We/You(pl)/They could talk. Conditional Perfect Active Itś/Ech/Tjeryt/Er/Íre/Te iach cántálid édhar. - I/You/You(f)/He/She/It could have talked. Vjan/Źu/Thai iach cántálid edhar. - We/You(pl)/They could have talked. Conditional Passive Itś/Ech/Tjeryt/Er/Íre/Te/Vjan/Źu/Thai iach cántálid. - I/You/You(f)/He/She/It/We/You(pl)/They could be talked to. Conditional Perfect Passive Itś/Ech/Tjeryt/Er/Íre/Te iach cel cántálid édhar. - I/You/You(f)/He/She/It could have been talked to. Vjan/Źu/Thai iach cel cántálid edhar. - We/You(pl)/They could have been talked to. Affirmative Imperative Tálid! - Talk! Negative Imperative Cewtálid! - Don't talk! (lit. No-Talk!) Dictionary: Aúırdabóc Pronouns: Farnaordh Person : Subject : Object : Possesive : Reflexive 1st singular : Itś : Itś : Itśe : Itśecalifı 2nd singular : Ech : Ech : Echeu : Echeucalifı 2nd singular (fm) : Tjeryt : Tjeryt : Tjeryto : Tjerocalifı 3rd singular (m) : Er : Er : Ere : Erecalifı 3rd singular (f) : Íre : Íre : Íreio : Írecalifı 3rd singular (n) : Te : Te : Teo : Teocalifı 3rd singular (g) : Mán : Mán : Mana : Manacalifı 1st plural : Vjan : Vjan : Vji : Vjinocalifı 2nd plural : Źu : Źu : Źue : Źueocalifı 3rd plural : Thai : Thai : Thaia : Thaiacalifı Demonstative Pronouns : Farnaordh Demonsharta This : Theta These : Theta ''-es'' That : Sem Those : Sem ''-es'' Prepositions : Faorsetningar about : syr across : chlum after : pér ago : goch among(st) : medhál at : ét before : pria behind : hjınds between : tuin by : aol for : śág from : orzág in : í off : yr on : á over : ven through : hroy to : cel toward : celeao under : njuf with : śac without : naor Conjunctions : Tengsljum (al)though : thóter and : els because : sırn but : ca else : alzga either : túr if : il neither : atúr nor : ceng not : ce or : gjïm than/then : tar whether : jjyc while : chlón Basics : Grunyrn yes : jás no : ce excuse me : itś escaordei hello : haila goodbye : cvédhja hi : há please : gethi sorry : avsocjénarbedhni thank you : echtaca (no) thanks : (cew)tátsh welcome : vélcomhin good morning : ácrá mergın good day : ácrá dheg good evening : ácrá prianjít good night : ácrá njít Interrogatives : Spyrnar who : uan whose : uan ''-es'' what : uaiır where : uaeır when : uatir why : uai how : haúı which : iuyca People : Mániscjes child : cjíndur parent : foreldri adult : fulaordh grandparent : afore grandfather : aforetánit grandmother : aforeamýdhir great-grandparent : grafore great-grandfather : graforetánit great-grandmother : graforeamýdhir boy : drenur girl : stulca man : mánıdzh woman : cornır brother/bro' : brodhır/bro sister/sis' : syster/sís father/dad : tánitre/tá mother/mum : mýdhir/ma son : sonúr daughter : daotır husband : śacmánıdzh wife : śacornır partner : śacmániscje cousin : cuazina uncle : fránim aunt : fránicjor nephew : fráned neice : fránulst Numbers : Njumjar 0 : nól 1 : ein 2 : tuér 3 : tríg 4 : fjúr 5 : fima 6 : segás 7 : śao 8 : áta 9 : nio 10 : tju 11 : elfu 12 : týlv 13 : trígtánj 14 : fjúrtánj 15 : fimatánj 16 : segátánj 17 : śaotánj 18 : átatánj 19 : niotánj 20 : tuértju 21 : tuértjuein 22 : tuértjutuér 23 : tuértjutríg 24 : tuértjufjúr 25 : tuértjufima 26 : tuértjusegás 27 : tuértjuśao 28 : tuértjuáta 29 : tuértjunio 30 : trígtju 40 : fjúrtju 50 : fimatju 60 : segástju 70 : śaotju 80 : átatju 90 : niotju 100 : hundradh 1'000 : tusónd 1'000'000 : miljaon Amounts : Fjarádhir all : alar any : ynáe every : vert many, much : marchir some : sumýr few : fair none : ce more : meir less : mín Colours : Litır red : raúıdh orange : óghaoź yellow : gulïr green : gránj blue : blar purple : purparı pink : baicar black : svardz white : hvitan brown : brún Times : Sinïm afternoon : siwdhegís dawn : dúgun day : dheg dusk : chold evening : prianjít morning : mergın midday : midheg midnight : midhnjít night : njít sunrise : sólnceijır sunset : sólnsétar today : theta dheg tomorrow : maorcándanzigs tonight : theta njít twilight : midhwliós yesterday : ijegár Example text Category:Languages Category:Germanic conlangs